The awakining
by miss salvatore2899
Summary: Another Delena story sorry if i bore you with me obbsession! :
1. Chapter 1

For the last few mornings I had been puking. Over an over i would feel my stomach getting tight. I am Elena Gilbert. I had a boyfriend called Stefan but we broke up! So its official I am depressed. It has been 5 days since I had my one night stand with Damon Salvatore my ex- boyfriend's brother. It wasn't ment to happen but I needed someone to confine in. I went to the toilet to throw up yet again. What had got into me? I decided it was an idea to stay of school and although I knew I shouldn't I decide to call Damon round. I wanted to talk as friends; maybe he would know what was wrong with me he seemed to know allot as did Steafen. Especially about history, it was like he had lived it! But we all knew that was impossible. I heard a ring of my door bell, my aunt Genna answered the door, and I heard her ask who Damon was. He explained in the most amazing way. Then she decided to let him in. He made his way upstairs cafully not making a sound in case I was slapping. When he crept into my room and saw I was pretty much awake he allowed his foot steps to increase. "Why did you want me to come Elena, you said you was poorly you worried me" I was sorry but I couldn't find the words to apologise, I looked into Damons icy blue eyes. Right now I wasn't sure whether I wanted him as a friend or someone I would find comfort in. "To be truful I am poorly I keep throwing up but only on mornings." Then I and Damon had the same thought I could tell. We didn't think to use protection on the one night stand we were too busy concentrating on each other. I sighed then I blinked and Damon was gone. In a flash he was back armed with a pregnancy test. "DAMON I can't be pregnant done be stupid!" But I knew I could so I snatched the pregnancy test and entered the bathroom. Five minutes later I looked at the test. Positive, I took another positive. I gasped, the feeling was strange I knew I had let Genna down but I also felt happy that I and Damon would have to get closer. Because i was having this baby and no one could stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

I had kicked Damon out of my home. Since we found out about the pregnancy I and he had been having a lot of rows. I think I am just hormonal I mean I am now 6 months pregnant! My whole figure that I had worked on was gone. I was just a fat teenager. I looked in the mirror and sighed, yet more spots had appeared on my greasy skin. I had begun thinking keeping this child was a bad idea. I didn't feel like going to school today so I lay on my bed until Damon came over. He told me Genna had popped out. I didn't see why it mattered that she was out when he was in because she knew about the pregnancy and seem fine about it but there was something bad between them. They couldn't bear to be in the same room as each other. I sat up in bed and Damon brought me a Hot chocolate over. I indulged until he spoke.

"Elena an old friend of yours is here to see you"

A manly figure, which I recognised, walked in. It was Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Damon's brother, my ex and I guess my babies uncle.

After stefen had left Damon put some magazines in front of me. I looked down at them. "Wedding magazine's?" I asked. "Yes, I figured that if you're having the baby we should be married" Damon said. "Damon I'm 6 months pregnant, fat and ugly I don't feel like walking down the aisle. I got up from the bed and hit him with my pillow. He grabbed me softly by the wrist as sat me on the bed. "You'll always be beautiful to me Elena. Even when our baby come and you're tired you'll be gorgeous." I sighed and kissed him softly on the cheek. I suppose he would be a good husband but we decided to leave it till the child was born.


	3. Chapter 3 :

9 months pregnant and being rushed into hospital in an ambulance could be one of the scary things you face in life and I was facing it now. I had taken a bath and after getting out my waters had burst. I suppose it was finally time to bring my baby into the world but I knew I wasn't ready. I had been screaming in pain when Damon came round but now I sat in the ambulance in silence. The pains in my stomach had gone and I was worried about the baby. When we got to the hospital we were sent home and told that it would be another 2-3 days so I decided it would be best to stay at Damon's house. Only hour later I got the pains but bigger this time. Damon wanted me to go to hospital but I d didn't want to I wanted a home birth. So Damon carried me to his bed room. When Bonnie (my best friend) came over I was in agony. The pain was so bad. Damon looked a bit faint then ran out of the room. Bonnie who had took her first aid test told me that this baby was coming now. I was petrified. The next thing I knew I was being forced to push by Bonnie and the baby. I screamed and screamed. After 2 hours of labour I had my baby in my arms. It was a little girl. Damon burst through the door to fine me exhausted on the bed with a tiny child in my arms. For the next few days I was very poorly. I lost my colour and wasn't able to look after our baby who we named Rosie. It was sad that I couldn't even hold her. Damon new she was half vampire but whenever I tried feeding her she drank my blood. I was losing blood fast with her drinking too much but I had to save me baby. She had to be strong.


End file.
